Bewildered in Love
by Drivensky3
Summary: Coming into Ever After High school from her previous educational institution was a tough adaptation to her surroundings. But, there was one beneficial side to all of this; meeting Dexter Charming. She's felt head-over-heels for him, but after seeing the fact that he already likes Raven Queen, how long will she hold onto the fact that Cupid isn't so good at love after all?


"When you have no other choice, will you step up to make it better, or will you sit back and cry or whine?"

"When you have options, unlike many more unfortunate people, will you choose the one that 'goes the easiest,' or do the one that will bring the best and hard-working expression?"

"When you have the decision to be truthfully beautiful and good and be by yourself, or be mean and fake, like a group that you want to fit in with?"

"**When you have the decision to change, will you make the honorable choice, or the unhealthy choice?"**

_~3~_

_Han Mihyun _has to make a decision quick. She has to choose between two people:

The campus hoodlum, hottie, and playboy, Kim Jongin (also known as Kai) ; _**her backstabbing past friend/present crush**_

OR

The campus sweetheart/pretty boy, Oh Sehun ; _**her best friend since forever/the all-time comforter **_

Throughout breath-taking situations, false accusations, and competitions to steal Mihyun's heart, who in the end will succeed?

~3~

_**C**__haracter__** Q**__uotes;_

**Han Mihyun/OC**

"_Actions speak louder than words, Mr. Casanova." _**Kim Jongin**

"_My perspective and morals changed from then. Believe me." _

**Oh Sehun**

"_I've been with you longer than him. It would make more sense if we were dating."_

**Choi Sora**

"_Those two hotties should like ME instead!" _

**Lee Dasom**

"_I'd like you to meet my soon-to-be boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun!"_

**Byun Baekhyun**

"_Mihyun, dear cousin, get your freakish friend away from me!"_

_~3~_

_**C**__haracter __**P**__rofiles;_

_**Han Mihyun**_; a sweet, but stubborn girl and will risk anything to protect those who she loves. She loves Kim Jongin, also known as the school's dashing but flirty Casanova, and Oh Sehun, the innocent and incredibly handsome, academic best friend.

_**Kim Jongin**_; a suave and manly prince turned womanizer ever since he stopped being friends with Mihyun. He, Mihyun, and Sehun used to be part of a group of friends and he used to be close to them, until that _one _day. That day where he realized his deep feelings for Mihyun.

_**Oh Sehun**_; the boy next door with a playful but shy heart. Oh Sehun gets a lot of girls, but never wants the one he's actually aiming for. He thought romance was un-needed and thought his feeling for Mihyun was just friendly - until the day he realized it.

_**Lee Dasom**_; Mihyun's gorgeous and kind other best friend. She has a big but commanding heart, and tries to lead her best friend into the best but craziest routes in life. She is also in a one-sided love with her best friend's cousin, Byun Baekhyun.

_**Byun Baekhyun**_; Han Mihyun's cousin, and a charming party animal. He knows the "roads in romance" and does everything to catch the bitch of the school's eye, Choi Sora. Knows that Mihyun's best friend, Dasom, likes him but ignores it.

_**Choi Sora**_; Call her a bitch, slut, devil etc… it doesn't really matter because it's actually true in depth. Bounded by hatred towards Mihyun for having the top hotties of the school in love with her, she tries _everything_, no matter how stupid,to catch Jongin or Sehun's attention. Knows Byun Baekhyun likes her, but is unfazed by his crush.

_**Flashback. 9 years old.**_

_(No one's POV)_

"_Haha, Jongin-oppa, stop that!" a young Mihyun laughed merrily as Jongin was tickling her insides out. It felt as if that if he didn't stop tickling her, she would've died of laughter. It was a casual day in 3__rd__ grade at Daytime Seoul Elementary, and they were waiting for Sehun to get out of his class to meet them at the lunch tables. Mihyun's small face was flushed red and her eyes were watery, a signal that if Jongin didn't stop tickling her soon, she was going to cry._

"_Haha, Mihyun your face is as red as a tomato," Jongin chuckled before finally stopping. He didn't want to risk her actually stopping breathing because of him. "Sorry." He looked down at a panting Mihyun who looked like she was going to have a breathing attack sometime soon._

"_Wah! I… can't… BREATHE NOW!" Mihyun wailed childishly and started running after Jongin. "And it's all your fault, you big meanie-head!" her long, black ponytails were flying with the rushing wind as she tried to catch a hold of the arrogant, laughing little boy._

_Jongin smiled. "Ah – I'm really sorry but can you stop chasing me?!" he immediately regretted his smile once Mihyun got a hold of his loose t-shirt and yanked it back suddenly, causing his back to fall abruptly on the soft, bushy grass._

"_Ow!" Jongin groaned and he rubbed his back, "Mihyun, that really hurt. I think my back just broke because of you."_

_Mihyun let out a triumphant smile but immediately stopped when she saw Jongin in pain. She always gets and had always gotten the last laugh every time she was joking around with Jongin. But he had never gotten hurt by her in one of them before however. _

"_Jongin oppa… You okay?" Mihyun said, still trying to keep on a large smile on her face to show that she was unfazed by the whole situation._

"_No, AHHH!" Jongin winced as he tried to get up on his wobbly legs, "I can't get up. Mihyun, what did you do?"_

"_What did _I _do?" she couldn't believe he was blaming on him injuring his back on her. Well, maybe it WAS fifteen percent her fault, but she couldn't let him know that, could she?_

_She bit her lip and dug her sparkly, small flats into the dry and crusty mud-filled ground. Have you ever felt that feeling when you've done something terribly wrong, and you feel like you just want to vanish from the scene? Or maybe when you've let someone down, and you feel like they just don't want to look at you anymore?_

_That was what Mihyun was feeling right now. And it wasn't good._

"_O-Oppa… maybe I can get the nurse over here, and-"_

_All of a sudden, the handsome nine year old boy broke into huge, long fits of laughter._

"_Y-YAH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Mihyun shouted angrily._

"_I was just kidding with you." Jongin smiled. "I wasn't injured –its grass you idiot. I would have to have pretty fragile bones anyway to get hurt from that fall."_

_Mihyun took a deep breath. No way in the world was she going to continue chasing after the dumbass Jongin. She had better things to do like finish her juice box she left on the benches. _

_As Mihyun started to leave, Jongin stuttered. "H-Hey, where're you going? Wait up."_

"_Hmph." She simply said and ignored him as she went on walking away from him._

"_Hey~" he quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulder. "You can stay mad at me forever; you know you love me~" he sent her a sly troublemaker grin. _

_Boy, was Kim Jongin already a hit with the ladies only at nine years old. And by a hit with the ladies, that means even with his best friend._

"_By love you mean despise? Yes then," she chuckled and laughed it off. She's not one to get angry easily. _

_And that was one reason why she caught Jongin's attention at first. She wasn't that over reactive, and he knew that she would stay by his side always unless something terribly bad happened. The number one thing he searches for in a friend is trustworthiness and loyalty and that was all the qualities Mihyun obviously had if you spend time with her. _

_His thoughts vanished as soon as they heard a familiar voice. _

"_Guys!" It was Sehun. _

_Mihyun and Jongin abruptly stopped what they were doing when Sehun called out their name. _

_It was faster for Mihyun to get to Sehun than Jongin. "Oppa!"_

_Ehh…? Jongin smiled once Sehun got their – now their group was complete. But for some reason he felt rather uncomfortable when Mihyun called him "Oppa." It was a new feeling – one thing that Jongin swore he usually never felt unless some of the times when Sehun joined in._

_Don't get him wrong – Sehun's his best pal. But there was something he couldn't quite put his foot on._

_BRINGGGG!_

_The bell soon rang, just right when Sehun got here, oh great. _

"_We'll see eachother after school, arrasso?" Mihyun smiled at Sehun, then at Jongin. "But I don't want to let go!" she then hugged the two nine year old boys tightly. _

_Sehun and Jongin chuckled at how cute she was being. _

"_What happened the the best friend that I knew, the brave person that could withstand some little class time?" Sehun was acting like a more mature adult (for nine, anyway)._

"_Come on, let's go," Jongin simply said before starting to head back in, "we're going to be late."_

_Yet, the two oblivious people couldn't figure out the irritation in his voice, and the true meaning behind it. _

-End of flashback-

_**Mihyun POV.**_

Someone's warm hand slowly tried to shake me up from my sleep.

"Come on, Mi. We've got to get to class, your sleeping is going to get us late," a voice I automatically knew was Sehun's got me hesitantly up. I yawned and my vision was kind of blurry as I got up. I blinked twice and finally my eyesight got clear again. Sehun patted my shoulder.

"Did you have enough sleep, Princess?" he chuckled softly but then quickly pouted. "It was because of you I didn't have anyone to hang out with."

"Nonsense," Sehun was speaking rubbish. He has so much other friends, yet he always wants to hang out with me. He's someone you'd call 'popular' now, except he still always has me as the number one priority, which admittedly I find very sweet.

I'm definitely average on the 'popular scale.' I admittedly don't have much friends counting Dasom, my best friend and Sehun. But I never complain. I'm not one who socializes a ton.

"Let's go," I quickly said before slinging my backpack over my shoulder when Sehun quickly stopped me.

"Let me carry your backpack. It looks heavy," he said worriedly for me before putting my panda backpack on his left shoulder, his own backpack on his right shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean, would you like to be known as the guy who has Han Mihyun's panda backpack over his shoulder?" I joked. I was kidding though – Sehun looked adorable with my pink panda backpack on him. He looked like he was a kindergartener trapped in a man's body. "I'm pretty sure your fangirls will kill me anyway if they see 'this.'

"Then I'll protect you from the fangirls then."

I chuckled. Sehun wasn't really the… strong, masculine type, but I definitely thought that he could show it if he wanted to. Sehun is something better than the ideal type of man that a normal girl would think of, however. Whist most of girls' expectations are someone with big muscles, straight A's, kind to everyone… Sehun isn't all that but he still manages to make girls squeal.

I wouldn't say that Sehun's the number one wanted guy in our school though.

It's just because of _that guy. _The guy I didn't want to talk about anymore.

_**Dasom POV.**_

"Wait up!" I quickly caught up to Myungsoo, trying to ask him if he'd go out with me right when Baekhyun was walking _right next to us. _"Myungsoo oppa, can I ask you a question?" I glanced unnoticeably to my right, where I saw Baekhyun.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I quickly gave him the rose I hid beforehand inside my backpack. I hope Myungsoo didn't see me wince when I gave him the flower, because I admit – I was kind of depressed because I initially was going to give _Baekhyun _the red rose for the dance, but quickly changed because I knew that he, like usual, was going to reject me once again.

So I decided to change the tables for once, today.

"Oh, are you talking to me? Dasom-ah?" he looked a bit nervous and not-knowing what to do. "I-I'm really flattered."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks, but I should be flattered because I get to go with _you, _Myungsoo." I glanced and I saw Baek abruptly stop and turn to look at us.

"So, pick me up at seven tomorrow?"

"Dasom, again, I'm really flattered and you're so so popular and beautiful… but the thing is – we never even associated with eachother throughout the whole year and this is the first time you're even talking to me," he scratched the back of his neck with his fingers awkwardly. "All I'm saying is – why now, even after you like Baekhyun?"

I swear, right at that moment, I heard Baekhyun chuckle. Oh no, I'm looking like an idiot now, aren't I?

"I've just been REALLY, really shy to talk to you. You know, you're really handsome," I lied (and I admit, felt KINDA bad) for pretending to like him. I mean, I know everybody knows I love Baekhyun. Hell, even Baekhyun himself knows it.

It was my bestie Mihyunnie I was afraid wasn't going to approve. Since Baek's her cousin and all, I figured it was bound to be awkward.

And it was.

But the thing is, it's over now and my nervousness fainted away.

"So you took one year to ask me…?"

Baekhyun just snickered and started walking away.

So I had to do something. Quick. I kissed Myungsoo. Fully on the lips.

And THAT was what caught Baekhyun's attention.

_**Mihyun POV.**_

"Aish, Dasom this is your problem, why did you freaking kiss Myungsoo in the first place?" I groaned because my friend was a total air-head. I had enough work to deal with, and now she brings my cousin into this.

"I was trying to make Baek jealous…" she whispered. "But I was wrong."

"So did he agree, Myungsoo?" I changed the subject.

She bit her lip guiltily and I immediately knew the answer, and knew how Dasom didn't like to face her problems seventy-five percent of the time. "I ran away before anyone could say anything. Most importantly, before my future hubby Baek could react."

I quickly left Dasom's house because I knew my best friend wanted to be alone right now.

So to my ultimate surprise, I open the door to see Sehun with a wide grin on his face, shouting, "HEY MIHYUN. YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Geez, we are _way _too old for this.

"No, don't you dare get me started, Sehun."

"Just say it."

"WHY?"

"C'mon, what bad thing did I ever do to you?"

"Aish, you're acting like a kid, Sehun."

"I will stop if you just say it!"

"Fluffy unicorn gummy rainbow time!" I said with aegyo while putting my wrists up right next to my face.

The room turned silent.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" I chuckled. He simply shrugged and shook his head while having a huge smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Cute." He smirked, "now come on, your parents are cooking meat outside with my parents."


End file.
